Maka's gone Dark
by Generous Strawberry
Summary: Maka and Soul were dating until he accuses her of something she didn't even do! Then he gets together with Liz and her group of 'friends start being mean to her! A new kid shows up and needs a partner and she volunteers! Will she go back to Soul? Or will she go to the dark side? Read to find out! This is becoming a series, called the Maka series. This is the first. OFF HOLD
1. The 'friends' and Danny Is Asura

**Maka and Asura **

**chapter 1: The 'friends'**

**Maka's view**

I woke up this morning to the sound of something hitting the wall and looked up in time to see Soul walking down the hallway pulling his jacket on but noticed a fallen vase. I got up and went to the door. "Hey, babe, what's wrong?" I asked rubbing my eyes. He turned around and I seen Liz behind him. "Good morning Liz what are you doing here this early in the morning?" I greeted.

"Just leave her Soul. I thought you loved me. And remember the picture I showed you?" Liz asked coming up behind him and putting her arms around his neck. Suddenly, Soul's hand connected with my left cheek and my head jerked right.

"I should have known that the whole, " My father cheated on my mother and now I hate men" was just a stupid thing. I thought I could trust you but it truns out you are a hippocrite." He turned around and hugged Liz. "I don't love you anymore Maka, I love Liz. It has always been her and it always will be. I don't want a girl who flurts with guys while she's dating me."

They turned around and left. I fell to my knees and sobbed. He looked so right, I thought. I never talked to other guys except to shoo them away but at this moment I think he's right. I got up off the ground and walked to the bathroom. I looked up to see what my face looked like only to be greeted by the word ' Liar ' in my red lipstick. I sniffed and wipped the word off of the mirror and got ready for school.

As I walked down the hall way at DWMA I seen as all of my peers looked down at me. "Liar Liar pants on fire!" I heard someone that sounded just like Patty yell. I looked up and seen my friends. I quickly walked up to them but they turned around and looked down on me. "Go away Liar!" Patty yelled again. I bowed my head and walked past them. Suddenly, my foot caught something and I fell, leaving my books scattered. I looked back and seen Liz smirking.

"You're getting what you deserve." She said. She walked inside the classroom. I carefully got on my knees and picked up my books and walked into the same classroom. "Look everyone~ it's the freak!" she sang and every one laughed. I went to my seat next to Soul and sat down looking at my books.

"Everyone settle down, we have a new student today. Please introduce yourself." Proffeser Stine said in his monotone voice.

"I'm Danny Lane and I am a meister. I am also a weapon and I am in need of a meister and a weapon." I looked around and seen no one raise their hands, so I raised mine instead.

"What are you doing Maka?" Soul asked. I looked at him for a moment then turned to him fully.

"Listen here, I didn't cheat on you and I would rather not be your partner anymore so just leave me alone if you want to accuse me of something I didn't even do. I don't like you anymore either so if you don't mind I will be his partner if he wants to be my partner." I growled and looked back up. Without warning I was pushed out of my seat.

"Don't talk to me loser! I don't want to be your friend, I don't like people who lie!" He shouted. I felt some one grab onto my arm gently and helped me up. "Who are you and why are you touching my partner!?" Soul yelled again.

"Last time I checked she raised her hand to be my partner and I just accepted her." He turned to look at me. "What's your name?" he asked. I suddenly looked into his eyes and felt myself become easy.

"I'm Maka." I replied. He looked at me then smiled. His teeth seemed to say, ' I'll love you more than that piece of trash will!' I smiled.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Soul shouted looking as if he was going to burst. "Why are you pairing with a liar!?" He questioned Danny. Danny looked at him, gabbed my books, then my hand, and we walked down the stairs waiting for stine to place us in our new seats. "Maka, please come back I didn't mean any of it!" He yelled and gabbed onto my hand.

I stopped for a moment the felt Danny carefully pry his fangers from my wrist. "Leave MY partner alone." He growled.

**Chapter 2: Danny is Asura? Oh well I already love him.**

**Maka's view, again!**

It's been a couple of weeks and I have finally moved in with Danny! He asked me out and promised that he would never trea me like Soul. And new people have come to the school too. They're both girls who I can relate with! I have also changed my style and ware my hair in different styles everyday, with the girls help of course!

"Come on Maka! let's go to school!" Katy yelled. Katy was the other girly-girl of the group yelled.

"Lower the decimeters Katy. We know you love school in all but hey, you don't need to scream it to the world." Elizibith said looking bored. She was the tomboy of the group. "Besides, we haven't ate any of Maka's delicous cooking yet." she said looking down.

"Delicous her cooking is." I heard my boyfriend say wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek. "Maka. I have to tell you something. I am the rencarnation of Asura the keshin." he said looking down at my face.

I turned off the stove. "And that bothers me how?" I asked turning around and kissing him on the lips.

We walked into school just in time to see my old 'friends' walk up to us. "Maka, we're sorry! We lied so Liz wouldn't show you an ugly picture of us!" Katy and Elizibith walked in front of Danny and I.

"Are these wanna be's bothering you Mr. Asura and Lady Maka?" they asked making the whole student body gasph in surprise. I looked over at Danny and seen him nodd his head. "Do you want us to get rid of them for you?" they asked in unison. I looked at Danny and nodded my head.

"My lady wishes it so it shall be." He said and I watched happily as they transformed and started fighting my so called friends.

**THE END**


	2. Cruel? and Guardians

**Maka and Asura **

**chapter 3: Cruel?**

**Maka's View **

I looked at the people who once called themselves my friends and laughed. I laughed and then opened my eyes. "Oh, does my queen like what she sees?" Asura asked me. I laughed even harder. I looked up at my Asura and smiled.

"Oh Asura, I love what I see. I don't love it as much as I love you though." I looked back at the scene before me. "Although, I think we need to stop this. We are going to tire out Katy and Elizibith before after school. And we have to get to class." I looked back at him and seen him smile down at me.

He leaned down and whisphered in my ear, "You tell them love, they will obey their queen."

"Girls, you need to stop before we are all late. I don't care about them," I motioned towards the ones on the floor, "But I care about us four getting to class before the bell." I said walking past them, my hand still holding onto Asura's. Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my ankle.

"Maka...," a familiar voice rasped out," Why?" I looked down at him.

"Elizibith." I replied. Instiantly the tomboy kicked the white haired boy in the side. "Thank-you." I said then walked away holding onto Asura's hand.

"Don't speak to her you filthy person. God only knows where your hands have been." I heard Katy say. "Elizibith, let's go. You know we have to keep up with Lord Asura and Lady Maka." I walked into class cresant moon with a smirk on my face. I looked beside me and seen said girl beside me. "Don't worry, Lady Maka, others may call you cruel but I call you adorable." She then giggled.

I smiled at the girl then we walked to our seats.

**Chapter 4: Guardians**

**Katy's view**

we were walking to our seats and then took them. I smiled and whispered to Elizibith:"The star meisters and weapons didn't put up much of a fight did they?" She smiled at me and shook her head 'no'. I looked back to the front of the room, and wasn't surprised to see the others walk in all brused up and limping. I heard Lady Maka crack up beside me and started to laugh as well.

"Is there something that is funny Maka and Katy?" Proffessor Stine asked from the front of the class. "Please share with us if there is." he then continued to look at us weirdly as we laughed up a storm. Maka turned to me and made a face and we laughed harder. Then Stine walked up to us and looked down at Maka. "What is it miss Albarn?" He asked sternly. Our laughing ceased for a moment, we looked to eachother and cracked up while Lord Asura and Elizibith joined in.

As Lady Maka's laughter faded ours did as well. "It's just that it's an inside joke to us. How people who were once rude to us are immobalized." her face then got a sour look. "Eww, I said it's name." She said spitting 'its'. We all laughed again. "Don't take it so hard proffessor Stine, we're just telling jokes." She said laughing again.

"Maka, why are you hanging out with them? Are you just that much of a loser?" Liz asked from her seat. All of us stopped laughing.

"Is she really asking that?" I asked Elizibith. "I mean, her so called friends aren't behind her so is she really asking that? Shouldn't she be asking herself if her level of popularity is dropping or does she already know it is?" I asked looking at Lady Maka.

"Are you serious? I have got the biggest, coolest, boyfriend in the entire world to do my bidding. He even broke up with that little A-cup over there!" She exclaimed pointing at Lady Maka. "If anyone's popularity is dropping shouldn't it be hers?" She questioned.

Lady Maka smiled, tilted her head, stood up, and walked to her. I didn't see what had happened but when I heard the skin on skin contact of a hand colliding with someone's cheek, I laughed.

"How dare you?! First you lie about me, and you don't even have the guts to say it to my face because you are so scared!" She yelled. "I don't feel like coming to class again, but that's not because what you said, it's because I can't stand to see your faces! They're all bordered of shock like I couldn't be doing this to you! and News flash I am acctually a double D, I wrap, you idiot!" She walked over to Lord Asura and grabed his hand. She whispered in his ear.

"i know you can't stand them, but I promised lord death." She again whispered in his ear. "Ohh, you're right, I can't wait until that day. Girls, let's leave like my queen of madness wants." He stood up and Elizabith and I followed.

They get to their hideaway

"So, what are your real names?" Lady maka asked looking at us.

"I am Madeusa, and that is Arachne, my sister." Elizabith said. "We were nrought back by Lord Asura to keep him and his queen of insanity safe. We are now called Gaurdians..." She trailed off.

"Very well, go to your posts and I will make sure the madness doesn't get out of hand." Lady Maka said and walked to her and Lord Asura's bed chambers.


	3. Rulling with my queen and Finding Maka

**Maka and Asura **

**Hey you Guys! It's me Generous Strawberry, and I am finally back! SO a major thank you to all of the readers that have kept me going on this story and not leaving it in the dust! (Listed Bellow)**

**TAH-Hall**

**PandaGirl124**

**Izzue morgan**

**Guest**

**FairyTailShipper12**

**rochellovespets**

**Doro-chan**

**XIII3tredici**

**Thank you so much for reviewing now on to chapters 5 and 6! **

**Chapter 5: Rulling with my Queen **

**Danny's/ Asura's view**

I was in my room laying on my bed, when I heard my queen entering our room. "My queen, I am bored." I whinned. I am not going to let that litle scythe, albino, octopus head, ruin and defile my little angel queen. "Let's play a game." I said smiling. "Let's play hide and clap, winner gets to do what ever they want with the loser?" I suggested. Maka nodded in aggrement.

An hour later

I have found Maka , and she has yelled that she gave up hours ago, time for what I have been planning since I first layed eyes on her...

Five days later

It's been five days since the wedding and the honeymoon and poor Katy and Elizabith, they are still on watch, I will tell them my plan is almost over and that they can leave their posts for celebrating.

"Danny, our neighbours want to know why we were so loud yesterday, along with the four days before that." My sweet angel called from the throne room. I quickly put a pair of pants on and strolled into the room and glared at my annoying neighbours, they didn't know my plans, but they will soon.

I quietly slipped behind my angel and slipped my arms around her waist. "Why are you bothoring us again. You haven't even welcomed us to the neighbor hood and you come waltzing in her trying to anger my wife. Why are you patronizing us again, it's not really nice."

"Well, those horrible moaning noises coming from your bedroom for almost a week were uncalled for. No wonder you two were kicked out of your last place!" The horrid fat woman called.

"I bet they were banned from going back there, and I highly doubt they had to move in next to us. They are worst than our last neighbours." The tall and lengthy man next to her accused us.

I was beginning to get a headache and I didn't like these people at all. "Maka, darling, would you rather be the meister or weapon?" I asked her lightly.

"I don't care, as long as they're shut up." She mumbled back. Just then Katy and Elizabeth walked in like nothing was wrong. "We don't have to, Katy and Liz is here. Opps, I mean the good Liz."

"Are these people bothering you, Lady Maka and Lord Asura?" Katy asked looking and sounding innocent.

"Yes, please exterminate them." I Said firmly. "But, once our queen has made her way back to our chambers. Wouldn't want anything to happen to our little darling, now would we honey?" I asked rubbing her flat belly.

"No, let's go." She replied walking into the bedroom with me and shutting the door.

**Chapter 6: Finding Maka**

**Soul's View**

We have been looking for almost a week now and I still can't find my first Love. Maka, come back, You are my only love. I will do anything to find you, I sent the thought and my feelings along our thin soul wavelength. I layed down and went to the black blood room.

The familiar horrible jazz song hit my ears and I almost winced until I heard foot steeps. They sounded like Maka's high heels walking down the hall way. "Come this way, Lady Maka." The stupid imp said opening the curtain.

"What do you want Soul Eater?" She snapped.

"Maka!" I exclaimed and jumped to hug her but her arm turned into a blade and she aimed it where my head would have landed.

"People,except Danny, Call me Lady Maka. You shall call me Lady Maka. Now what do you want? I am planning a baby shower." She replied simply.

"Who's baby shower?"I asked uncertain.

"My own of course!" She exclaimed happily. She brought her hands to her belly and it was then that I noticed that her dress had changed. It was a fine shande of black with a white ribbion around her waist and it flowed down to the floor. The ribbon looked like it was half the size of the dress it's self, which went all the way past her ankels and pooled a little at her feet. The top of the dress was held my long sleaves that ended a little ways past her shoulders, leaving her neck and her caller bone exposed.

"What is it?" I asked, hoping it wasn't Asura's.

"It's a boy but Danny's hoping for a girl. I would love it either way though. I can't wait for him to come into the world." She said happily and looking up at the ceiling.

"No, you misunderstood me. What is IT?" I asked, putting empasis on 'it'.

"It's a baby you incompatant fool!" She screamed angrily at me. "Now, I must leave before my husband realizes my absence. "Good-day Soul." She said happily. She turned around and started to leave before I gently grabed her wrist.

"Can I please have one dance, jsut one?" I begged, getting the tracker device ready.

"Alright. I suppose ONE dance won't kill me." She sighed and we got into position. I Sliped the tracker on the inside of the dress and began dancing the waltz, hopefully not for the last time to have her in my arms.


End file.
